


The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo chapter 1

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title : The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo<br/>Author : WendyJoly<br/>Rating : NC-17<br/>Pairing : Various but mainly Sakumoto<br/>Beta : The wonderful jtaytt ♥<br/>Genre : Schemes, university and love<br/>Summary : Masaki Aiba enters the prestigious Tokyo U and becomes the stake of a game he totally ignores.<br/>Note : This story is a very freely adapted version of one of my ever favourite book, “Les Liaisons Dangereuses” by Choderlos de Laclos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

 

“Masaki, are you ready ?  
“Hai, I’m here. “  
“Are you sure you didn’t forget something? Your necktie…I don’t want to hear that my son can’t tie a necktie. The first impression is so important. You know how hard I struggled to obtain a place in this university. This is an elite’s university and you only have the right to be there thanks to your family. Your father had to ask some favour because of your low grades…”

She paused when she noticed the red cheeks of her son. After readjusting his tie, she put her palm on his torso.

“Everything will be fine, darling. You’re the gentlest boy on Earth. You will meet friends out there, and perhaps the woman of your life? After all, this is the first time you will attend a co-educational school.”

Masaki smiled and nodded then grabbed his bag to exit the house. He climbed into the black limousine where a driver was waiting for him.  
The young man stared at his watch and nibbled nervously the nail of his thumb.  
Right. A brand new life was about to begin. To be honest, he was more afraid than excited. New courses, new friends, but above all a brand new student life in a dormitory. His stuffs were already waiting for him in the suite his father rented for him. Well, now he could only step forward in the unknown…  
Truth was that his mother told him again and again since his childhood, the hopes she had for his future. He had to take the lead of his father’s company and perpetuate the name of Aiba. Not a second did he dare to think he had any other choice.

When they set a foot on the campus, an endless queue of luxurious cars were lined up before the massive stair which led to the huge university entrance door.  
Masaki got out of the car and after a nod to the family driver; he turned to admire the building so similar to the ones he remembered when he visited in the old Europe like Oxford or Harvard.

Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, he was about to follow the line of students when someone patted his arm. He jerked around. Seeing the cheerful face of his cousin, he sighed with relief.

Yuya was two years older than his cousin, even if he seemed to be younger. Masaki always felt a great tenderness for his gentleness and his artist side.

“Yuya-kun! Isashiburi! I’m so glad to see a familiar face!”  
“Masaki-kun, I waited for you. Can you imagine how many times your mum called me to ask me to guide you? Follow me.”  
“Oh, okay. Where are we going?” He asked while shadowing his cousin along the corridor behind the white arch.  
“To the amphitheatre. This is the time for the usual speech for the newcomers; it’s a good way to get your bearings. I’m pretty sure you’ll like it here and you’ll honour your family.”

 

Masaki nodded as they entered an enormous hall with high ceiling where the pleasant buzzing of the students could be heard. 

 

“Oh! Ohno-kun, there’s a place next to you?”

 

Masaki leaned forward to see the man. He looked to be older and falling asleep on his chair with his fingers intertwined on his belly.  
Yuya slid skilfully until the chair next to Ohno, apologizing politely to the people he’s disturbing. He sat and patted the place next to him for his cousin to sit.

“Ohno-kun, this is my cousin, Masaki Aiba. He’s a freshman here. Communication sector, isn’t it, Masaki?”  
“Hm, exact….” said Masaki as his eyes focused on the tanned man who was smiling so gently.  
“Welcome, Masaki-kun.” murmured Ohno, reaching out in front of Yuya. Masaki shook his hand and he flushed nicely when he felt the warmth of Ohno’s palm. 

“Oh, it’s about to begin!” said Yuya as the light decreased.  
“Gomen.” hushed Masaki, figuring out that his hand was still connected to the stranger’s.  
“Are you sleeping at the dormitory?” mumbled Ohno.  
“Yeah and you?”  
“Me too…I’ll show you around if you wish.”  
“No need!” cut Yuya “This is my job; I don’t want to bother you, Ohno-kun.”  
“Okay.” said the older crossing his legs and looking on the other side.

Masaki was disappointed, for some reason. After all, ten minutes ago, he didn’t know this man. Yet, he was relieved to discover that he could find friends here too.  
A woman with a strict black suit climbed up on the podium and the silence fell on the Hall.

“This is the university Dean, Makoto-san. She’s a genius, but she’s very strict about the rules.”  
“Good morning, everybody.” She began. “A new year is about to begin in our prestigious university of Tokyo Uni. I’m glad to see your cheerful faces again, some new ones, some familiar. You are the elite of this country and I know you will set an example with irreproachable behaviour.”

She kept on and Masaki enjoyed the darkness to leisurely observe the room.  
It was a small university but it gathered the most influent families of the country, the future leaders of Japan. He spotted some familiar faces but above all he was amazed to see so many girls. Half of the amphitheatre to be true and when one of them crossed his gaze and waved at him he felt his heart missing a beat. It wasn’t the first time that a girl showed interest in him but this was his first co-educational school. Since kindergarten, he had always been in boys’ schools and the sole idea to sit next to girls each day unreasonably frightened him. 

His mother insisted for him to go in this university and like always he didn’t have a say in the matter. He was happy enough to have been able to join the sector he chose.  
His neighbour nudged him and he focused back on the podium. Everybody clapped and the light increased.

“It’s over?” he said in an undertone.  
“Nope, it’s the President of the students’ turn now.”

A young man was climbing the stairs to join the podium. He smiled and raised a hand to thank the students and they burst out laugh. He bowed at the professors and stood behind the lectern, his hand behind his back, waiting for the silence.  
He folded the sheets he prepared, opened the mouth to talk, and then smiled, putting the written speech in his jacket’s pocket.

“No need after all…”he said charmingly. “I don’t have a lot to say, simply that I’m glad to spot some new faces. I hope this year will be prosperous for each of us.” A big noise cut him and everybody looked at the back of the room where a student raised brutally, pushing his chair and putting his hands into the pockets of his tight black slack before exiting.

The President resumed his speech “Well…I guess someone doesn’t agree…” he chuckled, rapidly followed by the people of the amphitheatre. “ Don’t forget the summer festival. We’ll count on your support and you will find the flyers in the big Hall tomorrow, where each Club president will display the activities of the previous year and those to come. We’ll wait for you! Thanks.”

He went down, took a sit and a new guy took his place on the podium.  
Masaki turned to face his cousin.

“Who was this guy?”  
“The President?”  
“Hm.”  
“Ninomiya Kazunari. He’s really extraordinary. He’s in second year but we chose him to be President. They say he’s a pure genius and the most surprising is that’s he’s scholarship holder. His family was rich before but not anymore. Well, he’s not like everyone.”  
“How is he? I mean, with the others?”  
“He’s the gentlest man on Earth. Everybody would die to be him.”  
“Not everybody as a matter of fact.”  
“Matsumoto Jun, you mean? The guy who left?”  
“Yeah.”  
“An angel’s face but the worst reputation. Don’t approach him if you want to be respectable. You know, he’s the exact opposite of Ninomiya. He has money, a huge amount of money, but he’s a devilish man. I heard he got some girls pregnant then dumped them, I even heard…well…he likes boys.”  
“Oh!”  
“Isn’t it? If you want a good advice, run away if you cross his path. Plus his money is his mother’s. She married some rich men and got divorced.”  
“What does he study? “  
“Communication, just like you, but in second year, you won’t be in the same dormitory, don’t worry. It’s over, we’re free to go.”

When the light turned on, Masaki gazed at Ohno but this latter was already exiting the amphitheatre.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a lonely guy but he’s very nice. He’s also an artist.”  
“What kind of art?”  
“Traditional pottery. His family is well-known and people say he’s a master, better than his own father. We’ll pass by to his workshop later. Oh and I think you didn’t see her!” He points discreetly a girl who’s chatting with the Dean. “It’s Meisa Kurosa-san, the prettiest girl of the university. She’s in economic sector.”

The girl smiled and chatted passionately with a little circle of female students. 

“Don’t dream, you don’t have the slightest chance with her. She’s the President of the Young Chaste Club.”  
“What’s that?!”  
“She created it and it’s exactly what the title says. You’ll cross her one day or another, she’s always followed by a bunch of guys. Don’t think they really got the concept of chastity.”  
“Or they like it.”  
“Indeed. I have to introduce you someone, rather two people.” said Yuya enthusiastically, dragging him to the other side of the Hall.  
A stunning couple was holding each other’s hand and Masaki tried to stop Yuya from disturbing them, but he didn’t care. 

“Sakurai Sho, Horikita Maki, I wanted to introduced my cousin, Masaki-kun.”  
“Hajimemashite.” Said Aiba, bowing politely.

The pretty girl left his lover’s hand to shake Masaki’s and he blushed once again, making Sakurai laugh.

“Hajimemashite.” He said at his turn.  
“Sakurai-san studies economy and Horikita-chan is like you in communication.”  
“You’re first year too?”  
“We’re in second year” corrected Maki. “You can ask me if you have some questions.”  
“You’re in the girl’s dormitory?”  
“Yeah.”  
“If you want to see her, knock at Sakurai-kun’s door.” smirked Yuya and the couple didn’t even deny.  
“Thanks and see you soon?” Masaki bowed once again.

Sho and Maki waved at them and resumed their conversation. 

“Come with me, I’ll show you the dormitory.” Yuya put his hand on Masaki’s shoulder.” Your stuff should be there as per schedule.”  
“Thanks. I’d be lost without you.”  
“You’re welcome and don’t worry, you’ll find your way very soon.”  
“Hope so!”

They climbed the massive stair where a lot of students were chatting joyfully and Masaki crossed the President of the Young Chaste’s gaze as she walked to the floor where the girl dormitory and the activity club rooms were set.  
She smiled to him and entered the closest office.

“It’s been a long time.” She locked the door and straddled the boy who sat on the couch.  
“Seems that you missed me.” murmured Nino as he pulled the shirt out of the girl’s skirt.  
“Don’t brag about it.” She added playfully, taking off his shirt before leaning forward to kiss the soft skin of his torso. She caressed the bulge under his thighs “Seems that you missed me too.”  
“Meisa…” He let his head resting on the edge of the couch as she licked his neck and unzipped his pants to caress him.

She stood up, making him gasp, she raised his skirt, and taking off his white cotton underwear. Nino chuckled.  
She was about to unzip the skirt but he stopped her gesture.

“Keep your skirt, I love the way you look in it…so pure, innocent…”  
“Perv’” she came back to him, fumbled in her bag and took out a little package that she handed him. She kneeled between his thighs and pulled down his pants, his trunk and began to make to-and-fro movements on the erected member.

Nino torn the silver package and took off the condom, placing it on the tip of his sex.

“So, President of the Young Chaste, shows me what you got…” 

She smiled and made it slide until the base, making him moan loudly as his glands rubbed the back of her throat. She licked and sucked, slightly scratching the inner of his thighs then left him with a salacious pop before straddling him again.

She placed him at her entrance and played with him, making him wait, swaying her hips languidly but he grabbed her waist and without a smile thrust inside her. She screamed and felt her heart beating faster.  
As he began to move, he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a dull white bra and with the index finger caressed her nipples and she moaned insanely. He kissed her hard, his palm firmly gripping the nape of her neck.  
She tried to move back but he stood firm, moving faster and faster until they climax together, mouth to mouth.  
Meisa grinned and kissed him gently.

“Thanks.”  
“My pleasure.” smiled Nino.  
“What a shame, it’s the last time.” She said, leaving him, watching him taking off the condom and throwing it.  
“What do you mean?” He said falsely uninterested.  
“I’m gonna marry someone.”  
“What?!”  
“Not now but my parents found a husband for me.”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“Not at all. We’ll be engaged soon and as soon as we’ll be graduate, I will marry him.”  
“Who’s this guy?”  
“I don’t know him. But he joined Tokyo Uni today.”  
“Meisa, what’s that?” said Nino cupping the woman’s face. “We’re great together, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, we have fun, but let’s be honest, I won’t marry a guy like you.”  
“A guy like me?”  
“Poor I mean. Everybody like you, you’re sexy and cute but I’ll never marry a poor. You get it?”  
“Two weeks. I give you two weeks without fucking and you’ll come back to me on your knees.” said Nino, nailing her at the wall, swaying his hips against Meisa’s. She frowned and turned her face.  
“You annoy me now. Leave me alone or I’ll tell to everybody that you are a licentious man under your respectable look.” She pushed him and exited the room, leaving him alone.

He wiped his mouth ragingly, his face suddenly full of hate. Yeah, she couldn’t leave him this way…it was crystal-clear.

 

=+=

 

He licked her belly, tasting her religiously, admiring the curve of her hips enhanced by his low waist pair of jeans, the sole idea to be between her thighs is giving him fever.  
He straightened to take her lips more strongly, unzipped her pants, and sliding his fingers in her warm wetness.

“Maki, please…” he said huskily, moving back and forth his hand in her panties, making her moan. “I know you want me to…”  
“Sho…”  
“You’re all wet and I can’t take it anymore.”  
“Of course, I want you too…” She said, rising from the bed, readjusting her bra and turning on the light. “But if we do it now, we’ll blame ourselves later. That’s what makes us human, our willingness…Sho-kun!”  
Maki smiled to her boyfriend, still lying on his stomach to hide a state which embarrassed him so much. It would pass…excitement always passed, he simply needed to wait.  
“You know…”He began. “I begin to think that we shouldn’t stay all alone in my bedroom. Because when you’re here, I can’t help but feel the need to kiss you and when I kiss you, I want more…I love you so much.”  
“I know and I love you too, but sex has nothing to do with this love. We decided to wait, together, for our graduation and to focus on our studies. You agreed. You’re the one who asked first.”  
“Perhaps I should have remained silent that day. And we were in high school, it’s been so long since, maybe were we too ambitious…and if this desire wouldn’t haunt me night and day, I’d surely be able to think about my studies.”  
“Sho..” said Maki sitting on the bed, by his side. “The day we’ll make love for the first time will be so wonderful, it will be meaningful, really, not like those people who have sex to have sex. We’re different.”  
“Hm…can’t wait for graduation.”  
“It’s hard for me too.”

She smiled and hugged him before pecking his lips chastely. 

“Go now…” He warned, making her laugh while she rose to sit at the desk, preparing her books to work.

Sho sighed loudly and finally grabbed a thick economic book, glared at it before opening it.  
He observed his girlfriend; her eyebrows knitted seriously and once again he thought about out how lucky he was. They knew each other since high school and not once can he imagined what his life would have been without her. He would not have chosen any other course even if he is free. He knew that once graduated, he would be able to work in the family company and then he could marry the woman of his life. And each morning, he will wake up thinking how wonderful to find her by his side in this bed. When they were younger, they used to sleep together but since university, they never tried to push their luck. They didn’t trust their self-control enough…human willingness had limits that they didn’t want to explore.  
When Maki left his bedroom in this evening, the sky was already turning dark.  
As she exited, she turned and kissed his boyfriend on the threshold. Maki blushed more when he hugged her tight, perhaps too tight, then ran away with a smile.  
She greeted the man who was leaned against the wall, three doors further, his arms crossed against his chest and he was staring at Sho.

“Matsumoto-kun…” said Sho waving vaguely.

The other glared at the girl and strode right toward Sho.

“Is it fun?” He hissed, putting his hands on his hips.  
Sho stared at him interrogatively.  
“What, what is fun?”  
“To bring her here.”  
“There are no rules against it if she doesn’t spend the night in the dormitory.” answered Sho feeling pickled.  
“Fortunately! It would be the last straw!” said Jun, his face misshaped with angriness.

Sho frowns and he was about to argue when Jun pushed him strongly inside the room and closed the door behind.

“You’re so cruel…kissing her under my nose…it’s disgusting.”  
“Matsumoto-kun, I don’t get it. What’s the problem?”

Jun hung the head as if it was suddenly too embarrassing.

“Why do you think I left the amphi the other day?”  
“Because you hate Nino.”  
“Absolutely not. You…as soon as the hall was dark, you put your hand on her thigh and I was behind you. Could you imagine how jealous I feel? Not a second?”  
“Jun…kun…” stuttered Sho, astonished by the unexpected confession.

“I know you’re in love with Maki…but it’s stronger than me, I can’t help but love you. If you could realize how much I suffer…”  
“I didn’t know. Sorry.”  
“Each time you gazed at her, each time you grabbed her hand, when she came out of your bedroom withher cheeks red and her lips puffed by the kisses you gave to her, it’s stronger than me, I’m sick with jealousy….Sho…” murmured Jun, approaching Sho to caress his cheek, leaning on him as he half-closed his eyelids to kiss him. Sho stepped back and almost fell on his desk.

“Wait! I’m sorry, Matsumoto-kun…I…I don’t feel anything like this for you, it’s impossible, you get it? I’m in love with Maki. And I’m het.”

Jun slapped his tongue with frustration and walked to the door, turning his back to Sho. Suddenly he turned around and came back to him.

“I don’t want you to take her hand when I’m around.”

He took his leave and Sho stood still, his heart beating like a drum, unable to believe what happened.

Jun brushed his lips with his thumb and smirked, then took out his cell phone, dialling a number.

“It’s me. Are you at the club? Hm…I’m on my way.”

 

=+=

 

 

“Little slut…”

The phrase became a leitmotiv in the President’s head. She cold-shouldered him.  
True, in the past she cold-shouldered him in public too, but it was part of the game they played and that’s what excited him so much. The forbidden fruit, the delight to be the only one to know how much she liked sex. By the way, it was his idea, this club for frustrated girls and company. It was so fun to watch those girls, unable to find a guy pretending they chose chastity…and as the head of the club was the biggest slut of the university. That’s what he ruminated about the situation, using vulgarity as little revenge. She won’t win. Revenge is a dish better served cold and no one was as patient as he could be.  
Days following their last sex session, Nino thought she would come back to him, crawling with a condom between her beautiful teeth…and as soon as he find an occasion, he cornered her.  
He waited for her in the girl restroom of the university pool, struggling against his own reluctance. No one ever dare to make him wait but he decided to make it an exception. She entered the room, still soaked and after taking an annoyed glance, walked to the showers, and closing the door behind. She liked that, being taken in a public place where anyone could barge. But her look was like a war declaration for Nino. She won’t give up. And if he had been rich? Obviously she wouldn’t have thought twice. She would have done her best to be his wife, accepting the unacceptable, like those girls at Matsumoto’s feet in spite of his bad reputation.  
If everybody in this university pretended that he was a model student, why wasn’t he good enough for her? Who was this guy, this ‘fiancé’?  
This question became his obsession.  
Each day he put on his perfect student’s disguise, brilliant, benevolent and so honest but he didn’t take his eyes off her. She was permanently surrounded by her cloud of parrots but he knew that one day, the pretender would show…and on that day, he will be there. He didn’t know what would be his revenge, but he already knew that he would be vicious. Maybe would he murmur to the man’s ear what his future wife was able to do in bed, maybe he would work to isolate the guy, to harass him each and every day, driving him crazy.  
This very thought was the only thing that was able to make him smile, as he was sitting at the Music club’s table. The students were gathered to ask for information about the club he presided in order to be closer to him and he liked that. There were some pretty girls but he couldn’t be tempted. Meisa had to protect their secret at all cost, so he could pervert her to his heart content. Taking the risk to lay a girl who would wait for him night and day at his door was too great. And he didn’t lack of sex. He stretched his arms slowly, thinking about that woman he jumped in the restaurant he worked while her husband waited for her nicely at their table. It was almost too easy…all those women who deserted by their husbands and fell into his arms after a little smirk and a wink. And he knew how to use his devastating charm.

“Young man?”  
“…”  
“Young man?”

Nino raised his gaze and the woman in front of him was very beautiful and elegant, reminding him immediately the one he screwed the previous day.

“May I help you, Madam?” He asked charmingly.

She blushed lightly and walked by the table to join him.

“I heard you were the President of the students, Ninomiya Kazunari.”  
“You heard well, Madam.”  
“I’m Aiba Hibaki-san. I’m looking for my son, Aiba Masaki-kun. I’m pretty lost…would you accept…?”  
“Of course, I’m all yours.” He said, standing, and the girls around sighed noisily.  
“Did I disturb you?”  
“Not at all, my kouhai will take my place; I’ll show you the way.”  
“You are so nice. Do you know my son?”  
“Aiba Masaki? It doesn’t ring a bell, but he’s in first year?”  
“Indeed, he just joined the university, Communication sector. He’s in the first year’s dormitory and I wanted to surprise him.”  
“He will be delighted.” said Nino smiling ambiguously.

It was part of his role, even if it pissed him off deeply to be forced to walk with her through the entire faculty. He had so many things to do, but he ignored that for what could be useful in the future. If he never forgot anything, he knew that people didn’t forget him either. She kept on talking, he kept on listening with a fake smile while his mind wandered far from her. He knew exactly what kind of woman she was: one of those authoritative woman who would live with her son and her daughter-in-law, forcing them to follow her rules, dictating their children’s education and the number of their intercourses…how sick…he thought, smiling wider.

“…Because he was in a boys’ school, you know…”  
“…”  
“I was scared at first, because some students have such a reputation…” She said in an undertone.

Freaking gossip witch…

“I mean this Matsumoto and his mother. What a shame for such a prestigious school to admit this kind of people, don’t you agree, Ninomiya-kun?”  
“I avoid him, Madam.”  
“And you’re right. But I must confess that meeting you reassure me. I’d like you to become friend with my son, such a nice boy!”  
“I don’t deserve your praise, Madam.” Old viper.  
“You deserve them, without any doubt. I’m really skilled at judging people at first sight. May I tell you a secret?” She said, putting her hand on Nino’s forearm.  
“Of course. Your secret will be mine.”  
“Well, my Masaki came in this university because his fiancé is studying here.”  
“His fiancé?”  
“Yes. The most wonderful young woman I’ve ever met. Pretty, a good family and the most perfect reputation.”  
“Really? I should know her.”  
“I don’t know if I can…” She murmured, her cheeks red with excitement “The President of the young chaste club.”  
“Oh, I see.” Nino clenched his fists to keep his joy for himself. He will meet the man he will crash, finally. “He’s lucky indeed. Kuroiki-san is a wonderful young lady, she will be the perfect match for your son.”  
“I’m sure of it. But I’m not totally confident…My Masaki is a nice boy but he’s not…how should I put it…open. He’s shy and lack of experience.”  
“If I’d dare…”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, I’m his sempai and as President of the Students, I have to help my kouhais to find their place in the university. Perhaps could I help your son…”  
“You!” She put her hands on her mouth, blushing with pleasure. “Would you do this for me?”  
“I’d do anything for Tokyo U.”  
“What an admirable boy!”  
“Here we are. This is the first year’s dormitory. Which is Masaki’s bedroom?”  
“109B.”  
“This way.”  
“Stay with me.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“I’d like to introduce you if you still want to help me. I’d be so grateful. I’d be so relieved to know that a boy like you is taking care of him.”

If she knew what she’s doing…concealed Nino. He hung the head discreetly then smiled luminously.

“It would be my pleasure.”

She knocked on the door and when it opened, Nino had hard time tryng not to scream his jubilation. Snow White faced him and when his gaze crossed this so beautiful and innocent man’s, he established his plan on the spot. Checkmate, thought Nino, imagining the pretty face of Meisa discomposing under his gaze. 

 

 

 

TBC...


End file.
